


Mr. Darcy obsessively staring at his future wife for almost 6 minutes straight

by CTippy



Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Fanvid, Funny, Humor, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A funny video about Mr. Darcy.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47





	Mr. Darcy obsessively staring at his future wife for almost 6 minutes straight

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought that 2005 Darcy is generally more awkward than '95 Darcy, but before working on this I rewatched the '95 miniseries and realised that when it comes to Elizabeth, Darcy's awkwardness is on insane levels, especially with all that staring, which is made even more awkward by the fact that he's a more "rigid" appearance than 2005 Darcy. In short, in both versions the secondhand embarrassment is real. LOL  
> Making this video was a lot of fun, some of the ideas I came up with made me genuinely laugh and I hope they will make you laugh, too.

[Like and/or reblog](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/615923223609180160/mr-darcy-obsessively-staring-at-his-future-wife) on Tumblr- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jsb9cE2sPYs) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel

Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
